


lolololeel的Skywalker父子条漫翻译合集

by tzigane329



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, 走天父子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane329/pseuds/tzigane329
Summary: lolololeel太太的Skywalker父子条漫翻译，详情见Chapter 1的Mission Statement～
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Mission Statement (Wait, what?!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skywalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/649564) by lolololeel. 



> LOFTER搬运，原发表于2017年2月

Mission Statement (Wait, what?!)

一个没忍住我就掉了走天父子的巨坑，一时半会儿估计是出不来了，既然出不来那就坑底趴着享受人生吧～

嗯，我心态真挺好的～

其实我就是来发图的……跟twitter上的韩国太太lolololeel要了授权，于是以后都可以尽情翻译她画的Skywalker父子条漫了～

提问，以上这句话到底有什么问题呢？问题一：我半个字韩语都不懂；问题二：我压根不会作图……

于是请让我在此严正宣告：

1\. 我真的不懂韩语，所有的翻译都是Google translate成英文和日文，我再两相比较，加上仔细看图以及绞尽脑汁地意会之后的产物，如果有错那简直是必然的……所以，如果有人发现我翻译错误，请不大意地尽情来打脸！张开双手欢迎打脸啊～～

2\. 我用来改图的工具就是Mac电脑自带的Preview看图软件，嗯，我是个废柴我知道……所以如果图丑的话，那简直又是必然的……就凑合看吧～～

3\. 翻译的成品图有的是英文有的是中文，这个基本完全看我的心情，有的图我觉得英文台词比较带感，有的我觉得中文能传达出笑点，对这个有意见我就只能摊手了～

接着，上lolololeel太太的授权图！

  
  


看不懂？没事，我也看不懂，丢到Google translate里就懂了，简单来说就是我跟太太要授权把她画的Skywalker父子的漫画翻成英文和中文，太太回复说没问题只要记得提醒大家这是父子向就行了～

所以我就在这儿做个blanket的警告了！

**条漫也好单图也好都是Skywalker父子向！不适者慎入！！！**

好了我废话说差不多了，就不贫了。

以上。

2017.02.10


	2. Chapter 2

原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/828960908181327872>

原力锁喉的Ani，抵死不从的Luke

这一p略虐…………

2017.02.10


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/829286268513181697>

爵爷的心塞日常，又名小Luke心里只有偶像，又名老王怒领工资

2017.02.10


	4. Chapter 4

  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/827042966472568832>

被儿子萌化了的Ani爵爷，和十分懂得如何调戏爹的Luke

2017.02.10


	5. Chapter 5

  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/828588200905957377>

Ani说儿砸，以后你不许再跟Han Solo玩！再让我看到那小子你爹我绝对掐死他！！！

2017.02.10


	6. Chapter 6

  
原链：

<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/821362181690126337>

神经大条但依旧暖心的傻爹Ani～

Luke你赶紧着好吗！！！

2017.02.10


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/826056649894825985>

如果Luke是个向导～（哨兵向导设定）

2017.02.10


	8. Chapter 8

  
原链：

<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/825734723515277312>

走天是混乱的一家人……

老王表示我招谁惹谁了？！

2017.02.10


	9. Chapter 9

  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/822767416992092160>

宠儿子宠没边的Vader爸爸，以及一脸懵逼的暴风兵……

Luke，你爹身上零件多，别乱玩啊～

2017.02.11


	10. Chapter 10

  
原链：

<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/820508240085585920>

Ani你……吹沙子而已啊你就吹到黑暗面去了，想啥呢？！

2017.02.11


	11. Chapter 11

  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/819556524112551936>

爵爷，没事儿不要跟儿子吵架，你儿子太知道怎么戳你了……

2017.02.11


	12. Chapter 12

  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/818306358822899712>

Luke，注意一下场合……

Rogue One众人表示你tmd玩我们啊？！

2017.02.11


	13. Chapter 13

  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/819133022284881921>

Luke，别欺负你外甥了行么，他已经够中二了……

2017.02.11


	14. Chapter 14

原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/820850689173692416>

假如Luke并不是原力敏感者……

Vader爸爸，你就是再护子心切也不能这么乱来……

2017.02.12


	15. Chapter 15

  
原链：

<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/830353051068162052>

前半页还狂帅酷霸拽的Ani，后半页突然发现自家宝贝儿子大名叫做卢克·切开黑·天行者，于是嘛，他就panic了……

2017.02.13


	16. Chapter 16

  
原链：

<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/826036597338501122>

爵爷，不作死就不会死好么……

（第一格真心笑尿我了XDD

Leia表示这画面忒瞎眼了！

2017.02.13


	17. Chapter 17

请大家欣赏银河伦理大戏《天行者一家人》Ep 1～

  
原链：

<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/827024368261689345>

又名帝国反击战的删节片段

又名爵爷其实是个话痨

又名爹你真的好烦你烦死了你知道吗？！

又名我叫Luke Skywalker，我爹老喜欢没事儿就用原力千里传音骚扰我，请问有什么办法可以屏蔽掉他，在线等，挺急的……

又名请关爱空巢老人……

（被爵爷原力锁喉……

2017.02.13


	18. Chapter 18

请大家继续欣赏银河伦理大戏《天行者一家人》Ep 2～

  
  
原链：

<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/830061144324714496>

继上一集爵爷千里传音烦死了儿子之后，这一集大家终于碰面了，然而，Luke依旧还是被他爹给烦死了……

不过即使是这么烦人的爹，也是Luke最爱的爹～

（Leia表示快tmd给我开枪崩了他！一了百了！

2017.02.13


	19. Chapter 19

请大家欣赏银河伦理大戏《天行者一家人》三部曲的最后一集～ Ep 3来啦～

  
  
原链：

<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/824093317868568576>

Luke遵守诺言去找爸爸玩啦～

Luke永远都是爸爸的小天使！

爵爷表示有这么甜的儿子不算白活啊～

（但是有这么叛逆的女儿还是挺头疼的……

2017.02.13


	20. Chapter 20

不行我决定还是要把这个发上来……

就是刚刚发过的《天行者一家人》Ep 3，翻译的时候怎么都觉得用日文更加有笑果，于是就做了个日文版的成品图～

懂日文的大家一起来乐一乐吧XD

  
  
credit我在上一条博里已经发过了，就不再发一遍了

脑补Luke叫「パパ〜」，然后被萌吐血～～～

2017.02.13


	21. Chapter 21

插花一个祖孙小短漫～

翻译的时候我快笑吐了XDDD

  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/823079408793587712>

Ani你就别折腾你外孙了成不！

Ben你现在知道你姥爷有多不靠谱了吧…… ( ´_ゝ｀)

总觉得千里之外的Luke忍不住facepalm了……

2017.02.13


	22. Chapter 22

想念爸爸的Luke

这一p好伤心QAQ

  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/827394343346409472>

刚找到爸爸就又失去大概是Luke心里永远的痛吧……（大哭

Ani你不是英灵化了吗？赶紧出来安慰儿子啊！

2017.02.14


	23. Chapter 23

假如ep5是这样发展的……

  
  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/823395645260054528>

怎么可能啦…………

Luke你就别做不切实际的梦了！

（光想要怎么表现尤达大师的倒装句就快累死我了……

（（小时候看这段的时候真心不理解Jedi的想法啊……

大了之后再重温我也还是特么不理解啊！

2017.02.15


	24. Chapter 24

一次逃离……（没事犯什么文艺病啊你，够了！

其实就是个爸爸帮Luke逃狱但Luke依旧不领情的正剧向故事……

  
  
原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/822786300457558016>

可是电影里Luke你还是原谅了爸爸呀，在这儿嘴硬什么嘛～

救儿子的Vader爸爸好帅！

2017.02.16


	25. Chapter 25

原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/819798517711417345>

调戏爹然后被反调戏接着再反调戏回去的小Luke～

2017.02.10


	26. Chapter 26

原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/827901317754478592>

帝国军官Luke，野心家Luke，依旧知道怎么调戏爹的Luke

2017.02.10


	27. Chapter 27

原链：<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/821724494054105088>

如何用一张图误解Empire Strikes Back，又名Bespin一夜～

2017.02.10


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Skywalker父子腐向注意！！！不适者千万慎入！！！

原链：

<https://twitter.com/lolololeel/status/820829245534453761>

Luke，请尽早认清你爹是个深井冰这个事实……

2017.02.10


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告！！！这不是演习！注意！这不是演习！非战斗人员请迅速撤离！！！
> 
> 开车了！开车了！！开！车！了！！！
> 
> Skywalker父子腐向！！！NC-17！！！
> 
> 不适者千万慎入！！！！！

我…我真的是打算镇定一下然后停更一天的，但是……就随手刷了一下韩国太太的推，然后她，她更了一张NC-17的图，于是…………

妈呀！翻得我整个人都要不好了！！捂脸 >//////<

（这一p我真的完全没法用中文翻出来……真心太耻了……

原链：<http://alololol.postype.com/post/560587/> **  
**

Luke你……你也有如此攻气十足的时候啊...

2017.02.12


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告！！！这不是演习！注意！这不是演习！非战斗人员请迅速撤离！！！
> 
> 开车了！开车了！！开！车！了！！！
> 
> Skywalker父子腐向！！！NC-17！！！
> 
> 不适者千万慎入！！！！！

韩国太太她……又更了一张NC-17…………

太太每次发开车图都用手写体的韩语写对话，我这种完全不懂韩语的简直跪碎膝盖啊！真的是绞尽脑汁才好不容易把手写体辨识成了电脑字体！鬼知道我都经历了什么…………

这一p我真的不敢保证对话的正确性，大部分时间我觉得我都是靠原力在瞎蒙的……所以如果有懂韩语的，或者认识懂韩语的小伙伴，请务必，务必来打脸啊啊啊！！！

（话说我有生以来发了第一张汉化的开车图……

觉得我的老脸已经被我丢出银河了…………

原链：<https://alololol.postype.com/post/568138/>

Luke你攻起来真心是个小恶魔啊！！！

Ani要被欺负死了…… >/////<

2017.02.16


End file.
